We Are There
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: "Whether they know it, or not, we have been watching. Watching our children grow, our little alicorns. But we had to leave them, for their destinies, and Equestria's future." (If you do not like the thought of Celestia and Luna having parents, then don't read.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters. And enjoy.**

 **...**

 **...**

"Remember those days, those short, precious days. Where we brought our children to the world?" The bright pony sighed. She was a bright alicorn with a fiery galactic mane. Then another alicorn whom was a male and more of a dark nightlike appeal walked up to his companion. "You mean this universe." He said with a smile. She turned to him with a weak giggle. The two alicorns were in a void, with many galaxies all around them. And below them was a known planet, where their children are at now. Fulfilling their eternal destinies.

The mother looked down upon the planet, Equestria, like if she was looking down on a globe on a table. "I wish we were there for them.."

"But we always are." The father announced. Side by side with each other.

"I know, but.. I haven't seen them in so long.."

"We are there with them. Remember?"

The bright alicorn sighed. She very well knows that, but it's not the same by just looking through a mirror. She wants to interact with her daughters, and grasped them into a warm hug. Telling them and helping them in this world. Like when they were first fillies. It's never the same.

She then gave a faint laugh when she conjured up the small memories they had together. "Ha. Remember when Luna was learning how to raise the stars, and when she did she moved Polaris to the south instead?"

The father giggled. Then he had to show Luna how the stars were in a unique pattern every night, and to keep the winter hexagon **in** a hexagon. "Yes, and remember when Celestia accidentally moved the sun a few miles father away, and that made one of the longest winters Equestria has seen?"

The mother laughed. "And she said that she was sorry, but now everypony can have limitless snowcones."

The two alicorns ceased laughing, and looked at the planet.

"Yeah well, we did have the greatest time together." The male alicorn replied.

The glowing female grew a sad tone. Bending her head downward to Equestria, and began walking around the planet. With her hooves touching air. Seeming like if she was hovering. "I miss them. I miss them so much Hyperion. If I can, I'll be with them everyday. Instead of having a distant view of them. Growing before our very eyes and giving life to their land." The alicorn stopped in her place and a tear went down from her eyes. "But I want to be their mother. Not just.. just.."

The alicorn named Hyperion flew up to his duo, leaving a trail of mist with small stars in them. "We had to go, they must carry their task. Task and duties that will teach all ponies in their future."

The fiery alicorn looked at him, now with streams of tears emerging. With a crackle to her voice. "We couldn't even stop their fight. We couldn't be there when Luna was alone, and when Celestia was in doubt." She then glanced back at the small planet, with her mane flowing outward as she did. "They were separated for one thousand years. One thousand years of grief and sorrow. And one thousand years of being alone. We couldn't even do anything about that!"

She sat down, with her hooves hiding her face, and broke in a sob. Just the thought of such an event in history was heartbreaking. Hyperion sat down next to her, and wrapped his dark galactic wings around her in a hug. "I know very much how it is. Your not alone Materia. And our daughters will never be alone again." Now trying to keep sadness from his heart.

Hyperion allowed a hologram-like view appear in front of the sitting couple, of their now grown daughters together.

"They growned up so fast.. they're beautiful."

"And they are ours. Don't feel sad Materia, we should be happy for them. For all the adventures they'd have and will in the future to come. And we will be with them.."

The bright alicorn leaned on Hyperion. Knowing that he was right, and they were always with their daughters.

...

...

"Sister?"

Celestia looked at Luna in response, as they were both sitting down on the grass staring into the forming dusk. "Yes Luna?"

"Do you ever feel that we are being watch, and in a way, not alone?"

Celestia glanced at the stars that Luna was bringing out. Her horn glowing in a blue arora. And slowly the moon was rising in the horizon.

"All I can say is, yes. Sometimes I do."


End file.
